The Epic Journey: Lily and James
by Little Miss Elizabeth
Summary: Ever wondered how it all happened? Here it is, just how Hogwarts most infamous couple, Lily Evans and James Potter, finally got together. Rated for safety.
1. Homework

Disclaimer: It's all JKR's sob I'm just borrowing it.

**The Epic Journey: Lily and James**

**Chapter 1: Homework**

"Rrrrr!"

Lily Evans let out a growl of frustration and slammed down her quill, which splattered ink over her already be-speckled essay. Having been working on it for three hours and still having two feet to go, her patience had reached its breaking point. Involuntarily, her eyes wandered across the Gryffindor Common Room to a black haired, hazel eyed boy sitting alone in one corner.

She blinked quite unable to believe the occurrence in front of her. James Potter was, well, _never_ without his friends, the little gang that called themselves the Marauders. Yet here he was, working studiously, late at might and _completely alone_. She shook herself and attempted to return to her essay:

'…_wandless magic is among the most difficult to do as it requires a level of concentration and will power beyond that most creatures possess. However, house elves do apparate and perform their other magic without the use of a wand which therefore proves it is possible. There have been several recorded incidents in the last century, the most recent of which was in 1908 and oh my god his hair is gorgeous!_'

Lily stared at the parchment, stunned and betrayed by her own hand. She usually trusted herself to be able to focus but this was going too far. She pushed her chair back, shoving it so hard against the wall that one of its spindly legs broke and it over balanced, landing on the floor with a cloud 'crash'. Swearing under her breath, Lily muttered 'Reparo'.

"Hhhhh…"

She gave and aggravated sigh as she once again forgot her need to practice non-verbal spells for her NEWTs. She briefly considered slamming it into the wall again for another go but stopped as soon as she realised she was only postponing what had to be done. Deep breaths, she told herself, squaring her shoulders and striding across the Common Room. As she got closer to him, her breath started to speed up, completely involuntarily of course, and she decided to focus on the task ahead.

"Potter."

He looked up at her and she couldn't help noticing that his deep hazel eyes danced with the reflection of the fire.

"Yeah?"

"Um," Lily's eyes wandered away from his far too handsome face. She noticed that he was just finishing the same essay she was having such trouble with. And by the looks of it, almost all of the rest of his enormous seventh year workload. Well. She begrudgingly admitted to herself, he can be industrious when he puts his mind to it. She bit her lip to keep from smiling as she remembered how he had persisted in asking her out for the past two years.

"Hello, Lily?"

She was brought out of her reverie by a pleasantly mature voice.

"Oh, um,"

Thinking fast she said the first excuse that came into her head,

"I'm wondering if I could borrow Major Magical Events of the Early 20th Century."

She pointed to a fat book at the bottom of the pile next to James' chair.

"Sure."

He bent down to grab it but the precariously balanced books on top betrayed him by tipping over. Lily quickly leaned over to stop the downpour at the exact same instance as James. Their arms brushed and a blot akin to 100 bolts of electricity swamped Lily, sending a pleasant tingling sensation down her spine, right to the tips of her toes. Her face turned bright red.

Startled, they stared at each other until James broke the silence by retrieving the requested book and righting the others.

"Here."

James held out the book to her, almost like a peace offering and, without looking at his face, she took it, gave a mumbled 'thanks' and hurried back to her seat.

She heard James sit and the scratch of a quill as he continued with his essay. Glancing up cautiously, she saw he had a smug little smile on his face. Something boiled up inside of her and she fought the urge to run up and kiss it off his face… No! Slap it off, hex it off, curse it off but not kiss it off! Usually Lily was a little proud of her ability to listen to her heart when need arose but this was going too far! No way in the world could she fancy James Potter – he was arrogant, conceited, aggravating, a rule breaker and had no respect for others. She bit the inside of her cheek to distract herself and opened Major Magical Events of the Early 20th Century, determined to focus on her homework.

_'…This was performed by…'_

She checked her book, brushing a few strands of her long red hair back behind her ear when she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that James was staring at her. Lily focused on her parchment:

_'… by David Puckle, a wizard living on the outskirts of Otterly St. Catchpole, whose family was attacked. During this attack, Mr Puckle is known to have lost his wand but was able to perform the Impedimenta jinx upon his family's attackers. This wandless magic was not fully appreciated until 1956 when…'_

She was once again interrupted by the sound of another person packing. Looking up, she saw James Potter picking up his remaining books and walking over to the staircase to the boys dormitories. Lily couldn't seem to take her eyes of his permanently messy hair, a part of which was sticking up right where she was staring.

Suddenly he turned and looked right at her.

"Just return the book to the library, okay?"

She nodded and he winked, disappearing in a flash. Had she imagined it? Lily didn't even permit herself to hope that… No, none of that now. NEWTs were coming up and Voldemort was on the loose and… Lily sighed at the thought of that wink and went back to her work, smiling broadly as she sat into the night.


	2. Fireside Reflections Part I

**This one is dedicated (yes, I've started dedicating so review and you might be next) is to Lacewings for reading just about everything I've written. Also to my little sister, whose birthday was last week. Happy birthday – for then.**

**The Epic Journey: Lily and James**

**Chapter 2: Early Morning Reflections Part I **

James leant against the staircase wall, weary head in hands. It was just before seven on a Sunday. He groaned inwardly. No reasonable person was awake at this hour. Even his fellow Marauders. Rule Twelve: No Marauder shall be forced out of his bed before nine on Sundays, no exceptions. Remus, though normally the most studious of them and therefore most inclined to spend late nights and early mornings in study, did not wake early on Sunday mornings. Sirius and Peter simply rolled over or - in Sirius case - rolled of the bed and onto the floor, snoring loudly. James supposed it was the dog in him.

The reason for James' early, if dishevelled appearance was a certain red haired, green eyed, fiery tempered girl he suspected was still by the fire. He bit back a grin as he imaged her reaction. Miss Lily Evans, Head Girl, Teacher's Pet Extraordinaire, asleep in the Common Room. How did he know she was there? It was a sixth sense. He always knew where Lily was, simply because that was instinctively where his heart told him to go.

He had reached the last few steps and could finally see her outline against the burning coals. It was quite slender and so detailed; he could see the wisps of her hair illuminated in the dying light. Her forehead was just touching the page of her open book, her head rested on her arm. Her face was amazingly serene compared to the look of fierce hatred that she usually reserved for him. He sighed as he crept towards her, walking more confidently when he saw what a deep sleeper she was.

Gingerly, he leant over and slid the book out from under her, lifting her up so that her upper body was resting on his chest, her head sitting in between his neck and shoulder. Bending down, he scooped her up bridal style. Suddenly, she snuffled in her sleep and James froze, fearing she was awake, waiting to curse him into next week. Instead, she buried her head closer into the jumper he had hastily thrown over his pyjamas.

Her face was even more beautiful when she was asleep, he decided, slowly inching towards to couch so as to hold her in his arms just that little bit longer. Something about her seemed almost luminescent but then, he smiled. She always seemed like that. No way would he mention such a thing to his friends; it would merely earn him many weeks of teasing and Sirius shading his eyes every time Lily came near, yelling 'Too bright, too bright!'.

Gently – and rather gingerly, he admitted in the safety of his own mind – he set her down on the sofa, pulling across some cushions with one hand to make her more comfortable. Pulling off his jumper, he transfigured it into a thick blanket and laid it over her slumbering form. Turning 'round, he put her books back in her bag and rested it against a nearby table leg, so that she could see it when she woke up.

Of its own accord, his hand reached out to hover above her soft red hair, but he regretfully pulled it back, knowing she would kill him if she found out. Well, maybe not kill him but permanently maim him with some well aimed hexes. Unaware that he was smiling, he retreated back to the safety of his own dormitory, leaving Lily too a little more rest.

When Lily awoke, she was unusually warm and comfortable. Barely opening her eyes, she saw the blurry red and gold of the Gryffindor Common Room. She was just about to sink back into unconsciousness when she suddenly realized what she had done. She could just remember reading something about Wulfic the Wise' comments but then her head had drooped and she had fallen instantly asleep. Sitting bolt upright, she rubbed her eyes and threw off the thick blanket covering her. She stopped. Where had that come from? And why was she on a sofa? She fingered the blanket absentmindedly, lost in thought. Who would have done it? Her friends would have just woken her up so it could be… No, James wouldn't be that nice, he and his little friends, the Marauders, would probably prank…

She leapt up, jumping away from the blanket, hands out stretched in front of her as a last act of defence. Nothing happened. She began too feel rather silly. Bending down cautiously, she grabbed her school bag and rushed up the dormitory stairs, hoping she could get a few more minutes of sleep in her own bed. She didn't notice the slight blush adorning her cheeks, nor the small smile for no reason, so nobody said anything but Lily Evans had something to cheer about.

Lily didn't see James until lunch the next day when he sidled up to her as she lent over to pick up her drink.

She glanced up into his impossibly handsome face, back looked away quickly, for fear of staring. His words jolted her back into reality.

"Head duties, Lily."

"What? Oh, yes, of course. Ten o'clock."

"Meet you in the Common Room?"

She thought about, that would save time but…

"Fine." He gave her a small smile and walked purposely back to his seat further down the Gryffindor table. She watched him go, than looked back at her friends who had been observing the brief exchange. Simultaneously, they all raised their eyebrows.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Alice said hurriedly. A knowing smirk spread across her features. Lily leaned across the table, the level of mischief twinkling in her eyes worthy of a Marauder.

"If you do anything, my friend, I have to words for you. Frank. Longbottom." In turn, Alice's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

Lily gave her an evil grin. "Oh, believe me, I would."

"Fine, I won't do anything. But I still want to."

They spent the rest of the meal in companionable silence, the only sounds coming from the boisterous students around them.

"Lily?"

She spun around to see James standing on the last step to the boys' dormitories. He, too, was still wearing his school robes, his tie slightly askew. He came towards her and she steeled herself to ignore him for the rest of the evening. She realized too late that she was staring.

"What?"

"Um, your tie, James."

"Oh."   
She raised her eyebrows at him and reached out, tweaking his tie, her hand accidentally brushing against his chest, as their eyes met. Hurriedly, she asked,

"Shall we go then?"

"Fine."

What was going on? One minute he was perfectly amiable and the next he was the epitome of cold… No, James Potter seemed to live to annoy her, her rejection meant nothing to him. But he's been better this year, said a traitorous voice in the back of her. Shut up! She yelled at it and continued on her rant. She was just an entertainment to his and his little friends. Well, Remus was alright – a prefect – but he just sat there doing nothing. Pettigrew (or rat boy as she secretly called him) trailed after Potter and Black like they were heroes, basking in attention. It was just pathetic. The traitorous voice piped up again; can you really judge people on whether or not they are a prefect? That's just ridiculous, she was being unreasonable – she shouldn't judge. She ignored it.

Sighing, she looked up to see James – no, Potter – Potter standing by the open portrait hole, waiting for her.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she stepped into the chilly corridor, pulling her robes tighter around her. She headed forward straight away, not waiting for her companion to catch up with her.

**A/N: To anybody who took the time to read my first attempt at a chapter and particularly to those who reviewed, thankyou once again. Sorry this was so late but my writers block came back to haunt me. Along with some evil plot bunnies (holds up bandaged hand) – can someone please explain to me how they keep getting into my house? Anyway, here are review replies – what they're fun:**

**LILLYandJAMESareCUTE: Thankyou (bows) thankyou. (Wipes away a tear of happiness) I do my best.**

**Radio Eyes: Glad you liked it.**

**Lacewings: I dedicated this one to you, so thankyou once again. **

**Finally, the next instalment of this will be up quicker than this one, as I have a bit more free time and several overflowing notebooks of ideas. **

**Elizabeth**


	3. Fireside Reflections Part II

Dedication: To weheartdumbledore224 and to .my.melancholy.angel., one of my oldest friends, though sadly not a Harry Potter fan fiction writer just yet.

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, none I tell you! Don't sue me because it all belongs to JK Rowling. (One day I will come up with an original disclaimer…)

**A/N: (Holds up hands in surrender as angry mob of readers approach with sharpened pens and paper ready to induce paper cuts) I'm sorry it took so long but… (Ducks to avoid hardback Order of the Phoenix thrown at her head) School and doctor's appointments caught up with me. Even as I write this (Throws herself to the ground as bombarded with paperbacks) I should be seeing if our guests – family – are here yet. The next one will be quicker, I promise, so keep reading! (Runs for cover as mob becomes absorbed in new chapter.) **

The Epic Journey: Lily and James

Chapter 3: Fireside Reflections Part II

James Potter looked at Lily's retreating figure and – only in the back of his mind – sighed. The portrait hole swung closed silently behind him as he made his way along the corridor to the Head Girl. He saw a flash of red hair and the swish of a robe as she swiftly turned a corner.

They continued in this manner – him walking far behind her – in silence with only the occasional slam of a door as Lily patrolled. James followed with a neutral expression on his face, while underneath he was seething. What was happening? One minute they were getting on perfectly, and then she storms off. What had he done wrong? Was it something he said? He scoured his mind for the conversations – if they could be called that – they had had in recent days. Unless there was some hidden meaning she had interpreted, he couldn't see any reason for her behaviour. He hadn't played any pranks – Sirius was scandalized – so there was nothing else unless…

He subconsciously ground his teeth as his anger rose at the thought of what his friends, infamous for their pranks, might have done. Nothing was beyond them and he winced at the memories of several pranks gone wrong. If they had done anything, they would pay; in more ways than one.

Walking forward, he heard a cackle and a curse so ran forward, fearing the worst. Rounding a corner (and almost breaking his toe on a suit of armour who turned and glared at him) he saw one of the Charm's classroom doors open and the sounds of argument. He smiled automatically; it was a nice change to hear Lily yell at somebody other than him.

Stepping into the classroom, he saw Peeves stuffing gum into the keyhole of a cupboard at the back of the room.

"What-?"

But Lily had whipped out her wand and was advancing on Peeves, still yelling. With a flick and a cry of,

"Waddiwasi!"

The gum zoomed up into Peeves' nose and he swept – howling – from the room. Lily wore a self satisfied grin and James joined her with one of his own, making a mental note to tell Remus the charm.

"Doing alright here, Lily?"

Her smile became a little more forced.

"Yes, thank you," she said in a tone incredibly reminiscent of Professor McGonagall. She pointed her wand (James stepped back instinctively) rather aggressively at the board at the front of the classroom and the rude words, apparently written there by Peeves, disappeared. As she stalked out, he heard her muttering under her breath,

"Stupid Poltergeist, stupid Potter."

Automatically, he said,

"Wow! Talking to yourself there, Lily?"

Damn his big mouth! For some reason, instead of looking at the floor, he stared into her bright green eyes. Always so expressive, they now registered shock, disappointment and – could it be? – pain.

But she whipped her head around too quickly for him to be sure. She strode to the door, stopping just as she reached it. He held his breath, hoping for some sign of forgiveness until…

"Coming, Potter? Or are you just going to stand there?"

She sounded spiteful, so unlike the Lily he knew that he started, replying with a confused,

"Yes, of course."

She spun around and stalked out of the room, leaving James to follow in her wake, puzzling at her behaviour.

It was pathetic. No, she was being unreasonable, she didn't really know him, she shouldn't judge. She sighed and glanced back to James – no, Potter – Potter walking far behind her in the damp corridor. Lily wrenched a cupboard door open with more force than she intended, coming face to face with yet more stuffed shelves of Filch (the new caretaker) 's disgusting smelling cleaning products and what looked like cat litter for his mangy companion, Mrs Norris.

Suddenly, a doxy flew out from behind a bottle of Mrs Vaux' All-Purpose Magical Polish, almost flying into her face had she not ducked at the last second. As she did so, she let out a little gasp, alerting James who was looking at the floor. It zoomed about the corridor making such hideous faces that she was reminded irresistibly of Peeves. Sprawled on the floor, she heard a shout behind her just as the doxy tried to pull her head up by her hair as she sheltered behind the cupboard door.

The doxy froze and – after momentarily hanging in the air – fell to the ground with a dull 'thunk.'

"Here" said a deep voice and she – shell shocked – took the hand offered to her without a second thought, looking up into concerned hazel eyes that appeared just as amazed that she had accepted help as she was.

After what seemed like an eternity of standing, staring at each other, James finally looked away and asked timidly, as if he was afraid of her reaction,

"Um, so, should we keep going then?"

She nodded her head absentmindedly, still absorbed in what she had just seen.

"Of, of course."

Several minutes of silence later James tried to bring up a conversation again.

"So, that was a pretty big doxy."

"Yeah." She paused and let out a deep breath of nervousness. "Thanks for saving me."

He looked at her with an amused expression which she found oddly endearing considering just the previous year she would have hexed him on the spot. Something in her chest shifted at that expression; it wasn't because he was being pleasant, no, it was that sparkle in his eyes that he reserved just for her. It made her feel warm and special: a good antidote after a bad letter from Petunia or a particularly boring class.

"No problem," he replied in a soft voice and continued walking, a small smile adorning his handsome face.

"What?" she demanded, unable to stop smiling.

"Oh, nothing," he replied hurriedly but not before she began to suspect that something was up.

"What is it?"

"Alright," James finally admitted after several minutes of questioning. "Just, don't laugh."

"Laugh?"

"Yes, because your face when that doxy pulled your hair – you do know they are practically harmless?"

Lily looked caught between exasperation and amusement.

"I believe the operative word in that sentence is _practically_. But that can't be what you are finding so funny; you said that I wasn't to laugh and I most certainly am not laughing."

"Well," James interrupted her ranting. "I was just going to say as you are _mortally_ afraid of doxies then you can know what I'm afraid of, but you don't want to know then fine."

Lily was indignant; he was teasing her! And suggesting that she didn't want to learn something. Hadn't he met her at all! She supposed that he would have at least known what she was like before going after her.

"Of course I want to know!"

Oh, now she demanding, could she get nothing right when he was around?

"Fine, if you must know I was going to say that I am mortally afraid of…" He paused for dramatic effect and Lily rolled her eyes, secretly enjoying his play making.

His expression became more serious, so dark that it frightened her.

"I'm terrified that something may happen to you."

"Oh."

Lily was aghast, that couldn't be right? His greatest fear couldn't be her getting hurt. But James said more,

"I don't know what I would do without you." He took a deep breath. "So, there it is. Any thoughts?"

Lily wouldn't meet his eyes for a moment before looking up and saying – very sincerely,

"It's very cold here, isn't it?" She felt tears welling up in her eyes at the thought that she meant so much to somebody. The exact words uttered from now on, didn't matter; just knowing that someone out there really cared – no matter what Petunia said.

"Yes," replied James, looking earnestly at her. "Yes, it is."

They turned the corner to find themselves by the entrance to the Ravenclaw Common Room. A small boy was standing outside the door, pleading with the disembodied voice to be let in.

"… but there are no other answers! The phoenix, the flame – there's no more! Please!"

"Jack," James said and the boy spun around.

"Please help me! I've been out here for hour and if I get caught -" he stopped as he noticed Lily. "Oh."

"Jack," James repeated, bending down and putting a hand on the boys shoulder. "It's fine. No-one's blaming you. Why, I must have forgotten my password hundreds of times!" He laughed, putting the boy at ease although Lily was sure he had never forgotten any password.

"Really?"

"Of course, it happens to everybody. Anyway, the password is that it is a never ending circle."

The boy turned eagerly to the door and repeated what James had told him. The door swung open and he ran through, coming back almost instantly.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks."

The boy ducked back in and the door closed, leaving Lily and James alone in the corridor with only the sound of James' soft chuckle at his antics. He stood up, stretching and walked on, looking back to see her still standing there. Lily gave a brief smile to reassure him and walked quickly on, leaving him to follow in her wake as she thought things through.

Why had she not seen this side of James before? Was it just a charade to get him to like her? Yes, that could be the only explanation. That he could actually be a decent person was not an option. She sounded ridiculous even inside her own head.

Making up her mind, she slowed and eventually fell in step with James, glancing at the delighted impression on his face. Most likely he hadn't thought she was coming back.

A sudden sound startled them and they turned quickly back to se a previously hidden cupboard shaking, where there had once been flat wall.

"The Room of Requirement," Lily breathed, so softly that James – standing right next to her – couldn't hear her. She had heard of this room; it was rumoured to contain whatever you needed, if you wanted it hard enough. Why, even Dumbledore himself was supposed to have – unknowingly – used it when it filled with chamber pots, of all things!

The repeated noise startled her back into reality. There was a muffled gasp from within the cupboard, then a sound akin to a plunger coming unstuck from a particularly blocked sink. James strode forward and pulled the door open to reveal a very, err, _involved_ couple: Sirius Black and Bertha Jorkins.

Bertha quickly pulled down her skirt which had mysteriously floated almost up to her waist as Sirius attempted to wipe a large amount of lip gloss from his face, nevertheless keeping his hand up the back of his companion's blouse. Sirius winked at James as if trying to hint that he wished to be left in peace. James remained stony faced, ignoring his best friend's wishes. Sirius – astonished – jerked his head. Lily only just contained her laugher at the sight of him single-handedly ruining not only his supposed 'date' but also a large portion of his dignity.

"Would you like to say something, Sirius?" She asked innocently, biting her lip to keep from smiling.

"Yeah, what is this about!?!" Sirius demanded of James. "Every other time so let us continue…" he made to shut the cupboard door, but James stuck out his foot to block it, crossing his arms.

"No."

"Since when did you change?" Sirius demanded, clearly affronted by his behaviour.

"From what?" Lily said sharply, snapping her head away from Bertha – who was visibly shaking, whether with laughter or fear was unsure, and red with either embarrassment or holding in her mirth – so fast there was an audible 'click.'

"From what?" She demanded even more fiercely as James appeared to weaken under her gaze.

"Ah," Sirius said, easily pleased with the conversation's new direction. "Haven't told your precious Lily Flower about your little night escapades?"

James wouldn't meet Lily's eyes. "It was nothing, don't worry -"

"What are you hiding, James Potter?"

"Just -" Sirius began but was unable to finish due to James' hand clamping over his mouth so that, no matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't say another word.

"Punishment, Lily?"

"For you or them," she spat viciously, eyes glittering with fury as hundreds of thoughts ran through her head.

What was Sirius talking about? Could James have…? Yes, that must be it. The whole 'liking her' was just another long prank while he fooled around with other girls. Hadn't she already seen the number of girls who almost drooled when he came by, messing up his hair and boasting about Quidditch? But she couldn't help think of him in a slightly better light than that. Getting to know him as heads of the school, she saw what she couldn't see before: his kindness, compassion and determination. He had shown just that evening how he cared for a first year in trouble where another might abuse their power and bring down their self esteem instead. It had been particularly awful for several years when he had continually asked her out, to the point of her hexing him just about every day. And why was she so shocked about this in the first place? He had every right to go after other girls, as she had always turned him down. She just, felt like he was hers; certainly not some other Bertha Jorkins'.

"Lily?"

A voice interrupted her mental bereavement of the Head Boy before her.

"W-what were we talking about again?"

"Punishment for these two," James replied, keeping his hand firmly over Sirius' mouth.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, James." She turned back to the guilty pair. "Twenty points from each of your houses. Get your hand out of Miss Jorkins' shirt and go back to your Common Rooms. Don't let us catch you again." She said firmly, so similar so Professor McGonagall that James almost checked over his shoulder to see if his Transfiguration professor was standing in the corridor behind him.

"Yes, Lily Flower," Sirius said in a sing song voice as he and Bertha headed down the corridor.

Lily distinctly heard Bertha mutter under her breath,

"We won't let you catch us again."

"And don't call me that silly nickname," Lily called after their retreating backs. "It's childish and, and…" She sighed with little else to say as she and James were once again left alone in the corridor.

They walked hurriedly back to the Gryffindor Common Room, with only the minor incident of James nearly stepping on Mrs Norris and remarking how he had always wanted to give her a good kick. They parted at the staircases, James heading up to his dormitory while Lily remained behind to 'pick up something she forgot.' So, with a quirked eyebrow and a small half smile, he left.

James walked calmly up the stairs until he was sure Lily could no longer hear him before stomping angrily as he walked, waking several sleeping second years. Reaching the dormitory he shared with the other Marauders, he roughly shook them awake, apart from Wormtail who – despite being hung from the ceiling by his ankle – refused to wake up. Both Remus and Sirius were indignant at this early awakening, although James was sure Sirius was only pretending having gotten back from his date mere minutes before James' himself arrived.

"Why did you do that?" He snarled, pacing backwards and forwards.

"Do what?" Sirius replied sleepily.

"Padfoot, you know what and you almost spilled the beans to Lily!"

Remus now turned on his friend.

"You what!?!"

"He almost did!"

"Almost?"

"Yes, this stupid idiot just about suffocated me with his _disgusting_ hands."

"Hey, they aren't as bad as your doggy breath!"

"Doggy breath! I'll give you doggy breath… antler head!"

"Antler Head! Is that _Siriusly_ the best you could come up with? But I won't give you the many creative and varied names I have been called -"

"By your Lily Flower!"

"What happened!?!" Remus finally yelled, fed up with his friends incessant bickering.

"Lily and I were patrolling and -"

"They interrupted my date!"

"Sirius," said Remus thoughtfully. "Your idea of a date consists of snogging in the most unromantic of places: usually broom cupboards."

"And that's where we found them!"

"So let me get his straight: you and Lily were patrolling and you interrupted Sirius' – no, don't interrupt – snogging session and Sirius almost spilled your deepest darkest secrets and now you don't know if you can trust him."

They both stared at Remus as if they were seeing him for the first time.

"Trust Moony to work it out in one sentence."

"Well done Padfoot, you used a long word!"

"Oh ha-ha, very funny you two. Now Sirius you shouldn't do that and James you probably know him best, so do you really think he would do that to you?"

"Yes!" James shouted, and then reconsidered. "Well, no actually but if he did it this time he might do it again, with something important like, like – your furry little problem for example!"

It was in this instance that Wormtail chose to wake up momentarily to mumble 'werewolf' before falling back asleep in midair since neither James nor Sirius had dained to reverse the spell.

Remus turned back to James,

"See? You've more chance of Wormtail slipping that particular secret or" he sent an undecipherable look at his sleeping friend "Just waking up than you have of Sirius telling about my being a werewolf."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Alright then," Remus said with a brisk nod. "Now anything else before we retire?"

"Retire? Moony, since when did you talk like a Victorian novel?" Remus and James ignored Sirius as he indignantly protested his friend's choice of words.

"Yes." James said tersely before continuing with such a fierce tone that his friends were mildly startled. "_Did either of you prank Lily?_"

They both stared at him.

"Why do you think we would prank without you?" Sirius asked.

"Well," replied Remus reminiscently, "There was that one time in third year -"

"That was part of a bet!"

"Never mind that now!" James was once again pacing back and forth, muttering to himself.

"James?" Sirius asked cautiously, seising his best friend's shoulder. "Is this about Lily?"

"What do you think?" James snarled, entirely too reminiscent to the canine Padfoot. "I don't know what I did, is it something I said…"

"Prongs, she could easily be mad at something else and have forgotten it in the morning -"

"But what if it's not that and she holds as grudge -"

"An even bigger grudge than one she already has?"

James sighed deeply and sank down on his bed, head in his hands. After several minutes of silence, his friends returned to their sleep, leaving him to ponder the great mystery of Lily Evans.

**A/N: So there it is! Hopefully I'll find time to do another one before Christmas (tell me if that would be a good theme) which will probably be entitled 'A Little Chat…' But if not, then happy holidays!**

**Hopefully you enjoyed the length of this chapter as I had so many ideas I just couldn't choose which ones I wanted to use, so I wrote just about every one! On Filch – a new character – I never imagined him to be very creative (hence the name Mrs Norris for his cat) and I am taking creative liberty in making him start work at Hogwarts in Lily and James' seventh year as I can't remember for the life of me what the name of the previous caretaker was (Just that he used to whip students and hang them by their ankles, including Mr Weasley). **

**On the doxy, I used ****Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**** by Newt Scamander for some reference so anything that doesn't seem right is probably mine. I couldn't find what product the Weasleys used in Grimauld Place to get the doxies out so there was no irony in it coming from behind its preventative… Okay, I'm rambling and this will stop, just a little more… **

**Wow, this author's note is long but here are the review responses and why don't you press that inviting little blue button in the corner? **

**xDreamingFloweRx :** Glad you liked it! I have to confess that I too love Lily/James (why else would I be writing this fan fiction?) and I'll make sure to check out your story.

**shetandlace : **I have to agree, that was also my favourite part of the chapter. There will be some screaming Lily because – lets face it – James is bound to mess up. But all that yelling can get tedious so she will have some control over her temper. Thankyou for reviewing!

**LILYandJAMESareCUTE : **Thankyou, I agree with all your points.

**Lacewings : **I almost always write with details so I am very glad you liked them. I don't have a Beta so please excuse mistakes as I don't actually want one so I can have full reign. I will work on Lily as she was a bit too negative last chapter and it was my pleasure to dedicate it to you. Hope you liked this one!

**That's it for now. There will be lots of chapters in the New Year though I am going to be back at school full time and trying to get over my eating disorder but I will still find time to write this fan fiction. Have a good holiday everyone and give me and early Christmas present by reviewing! Thankyou! **

**Elizabeth. **


	4. A Little Chat

The Epic Journey: Lily and James

Chapter 4: A Little Chat…

Lily stared at the empty page before her, quill poised to write but not knowing what to do. What letters to form, what sentences to write? Yet her mind was not truly on the task at hand. Rather it was focused on reviewing the ever so arrogant, conceited toerag that went by the name of James whatever-his-middle-name-is Potter. And that included just about everything that had happened in recent days. She was so preoccupied in strengthening her uncalled for anger towards him that she failed to notice the tiny first year standing timidly on front of her, attempting vainly to capture her attention.

"Excuse me? Excuse me!?!"

Eventually, it took the sharp tapping of an owl at one of the Common Room window to awaken her from her reverie.

"D-did you want something?" She looked at the tiny figure before her with the concern so characteristic of her.

"Yeah - I mean yes… This was sent to you." Timidly, he handed over a hastily folded note.

"Thanks," she said absentmindedly, already folding it open. The first year scuttled away, undeniably terrified of her reaction. She looked back at him as he dashed back up to the stairs to his dormitory. Her eyes scanned the room, coming to rest on a young man reading a letter by the fire. His expression was hidden by the dying shadows, but she thought she saw the glimmer of tears.

Shaking her head, she pushed it to the back of her mind, and looked back at the note spread out on the table before her. Is barely legible handwriting was the words:

_Lily, _

_Remus insists that he should write this as my handwriting is, to quote McGonagall, 'worse than that of a rabid bear.' But I wish to talk to you about Prongs. Don't let him see you meeting me or he will – quite literally – throw a fit reminiscent of the same ones you perform every time he asks you out. _

_Anyway, the edge of the Forbidden Forest, near the Whomping Willow at ten o'clock. See if you make it after curfew. _

_A Black _

She scoffed at his apparent authority. Who did he think he was, accusing her of being terrified of going against the rules? She was Head Girl! She could go wherever she wanted whenever she wanted. And – if things weren't right – she could always give them detention. No, that was cruel, maybe just points for all the mortifying pranks they had pulled over the years. But wait… There was a postscript:

_Flower,_

God, she hated that nickname,

_Send this back with your answer. _

Well, she huffed; we'll just have to see about that. She turned over the piece of parchment and wrote, in flowing blue ink:

_Very well Black, ten o'clock it is._

Satisfied with her penmanship, she tucked it in her bag to inconspicuously slip into that of Sirius Black's as she set off for Charms.

"Lily flower -"

"Don't call me that!"

They were standing by the edge of the Forbidden Forest, just like Sirius had asked. Now – after several minutes of arguing – Lily was beginning to wonder what made her agree to this stupid idea in the first place.

"Fine, **Evans**,"

"Insensitive jerk!"

"Stop it…."

"Taken offence have you?" Lily spat.

"Yes," Sirius snarled, entirely too reminiscent of the dog he could become (although Lily was unaware of it). "Now, about Prongs -"

"Another arrogant jerk! Wow, they're really multiplying -"

"Lily." A soft voice said behind her, stopping her mid rant.

She spun around to se Remus – so young and yet so worn – standing behind her, beseeching her to see reason.

"James is very… affected, by you. By your rejections."

She snorted.

"That arrogant -"

"- conceited toerag? Now that's really getting old, Lily flower -"

"No, it's that nickname!" The aforementioned flower hotly replied.

"Whatever," Sirius shrugged as Remus - with an exasperated shake of his head – took over the conversation.

"It's true, he really does feel -"

"That it's a great joke to annoy me all these years?"

"He's Sirius about you… No, Sirius, do **not** do that joke."

"Potter? Serious?" Lily snorted in a most unladylike manner. "That's about the stupidest thing I've heard – and knowing you lot for seven years, that's a **lot**."

"Lily, listen to me!" Remus suddenly roared, so uncharacteristic of him that Lily and Sirius jumped and gawked at him. But Remus continued regardless of their astonishment.

"James is practically _in love_ with you! He would do _anything_ you asked him too and has faced more rejection - particularly from you - that I believe you ever will! Give him a chance! He's changed _everything_ for you, going against his very nature to become a better person _for you_!" He stopped and looked straight into Lily's bright green eyes earnestly,

"Just one chance and I promise you won't regret it."

She hesitated while the two young men stood, as if waiting a judge's verdict. Stock still, she whispered, in a voice barely audible so that Sirius and Remus had to lean forward to hear her,

"Maybe."

Remus nodded curtly. Sirius strode off in a hurry and they soon the sounds of him walking back to the castle. Remus turned as well, but looked back over his shoulder just as he was about the turn a corner and go out of the red haired girl's line of vision.

"You won't be sorry."

She gave a weak smile and he disappeared with only the disrupted dust at the feet to show they were ever there.

A/N: Sorry this is so late everybody but the aftermath of last year caught up with me and helping with planning our holiday down the coast – well I forgot I even wrote this chapter until **CousinBeth** reminded me and I found it sitting sneakily at the back of my notebook. But don't fret my lovelies – I'll be writing on holiday but won't have access to a computer until I get back so don't expect another chapter for at least a week and half. And, on a better note, please review and let me find a lovely surprise when I get back!

Elizabeth


	5. Charms

The Epic Journey

Chapter 5: Charms

It was clear to everyone that – from that point onwards – Lily Evans was attempting to ignore James Potter. Not, _attempting_. To decide whether she was actually succeeding was to risk a large number well performed and painful jinxes which (quite frankly) scared the first and second years away: if they valued their lives. It was only after a particularly cocky third year was once again led to the Hospital Wing having sprouted puss oozing tentacles all over his face – which gave the rest of the school an interesting picture of what the Giant Squid might have looked like as a child – that anyone even thought of perhaps talking her about a less… err… _brutal_ method of dealing with James.

After days of trying, Alice finally corner Lily as she left the Library late one night.

"Lily,"

"No."

"Lily."

"No."

"Lily!"

"What?"

She spun around to see Alice running towards her, panting.

"Do you have a problem?' Lily asked coldly.

"No, you do." Alice replied sarcastically, trying to catch her breath but Lily was already stalking off down the corridor.

"You have to face him eventually!" She yelled desperately at her friend's retreating back but she had rounded the corner.

Storming though the castle, she [Lily deliberately went in the opposite direction to the Gryffindor Common Room, hoping to find some solace in her solitude. Dumping her books on the floor, she pushed her long hair back with her, resting her elbow on the window sill and leaning her head on her palm. She watched the wind flying over Hogwarts' vast grounds, the trees of the Forbidden Forest waving about as if desperate to escape from their land bound roots.

Somehow, Lily knew how they felt: as if the pressure of the world was all too much and everything could be left behind. But her elated mood soon fell as – in her reflections – her mind turned to James. He must have set them up to it, Sirius and Remus. Or else… no, she was being ridiculous. The only person who was that candid about something like this was… Remus. But he wouldn't take the initiative… would he? She massaged her forehead as if to rid herself of a head ache that she didn't possess.

Maybe – just _maybe_, she told herself in her mind – she would see if they were right. Anyway, it wouldn't do to break a promise to Remus…

And with that thought, she gathered up her thing (discarding a rather fine eagle quill that had been squashed under her Arithmancy book) and left, returning to the cosy comfort of Gryffindor Tower.

The next morning – after a hasty reunion with a sleep Alice – Lily sat, contented, at the Gryffindor table, helping herself to pancakes and occasionally glancing down to where James Potter sat, absorbed in the morning's Daily Prophet.

Unbeknownst to her, Alice was watching the pair over a particularly large jug of milk and hiding her smile as she saw them each constantly stealing glances, unaware the other was doing the exact same thing.

"Stop that!'

James Potter looked up to see his best friend glaring at him.

"What?"

"_Watching_ her!' Sirius snapped, brandishing his bacon menacingly.

"I wasn't -"

"Yes you were, James." Remus said calmly, not looking up from his toast. "Even Wormtail would notice it."

Sirius – distracted – looked around for the fourth member of the group.

"Where is old Wormy?"

Remus didn't even bother correcting him.

"No idea."

"Maybe he's creating a new prank or…" Sirius began to get excited at the prospect of mischief.

James shot him a look as if to say, 'Are you thinking of Wormtail?' and Sirius sullenly returned to his bacon and eggs.

A/N: Look, another chapter! And so soon too! In fact I typed this up the day I wrote it (today) just so I could get it to you. It took me a while to figure out the plot line as I changed my mind about some important events but don't fret as the next chapter (Charms: Part II) has already been started. I've got under a week until school starts so I will try and get one finished by then but updates will be less frequent owing to everything I'm doing at school – including Latin, of all things! – and I joined my local professional theatre company for advanced classes so that will eat away at my writing time… Sorry, sorry but that's just life. Well, until next time my lovelies! And remember to review!!!

Elizabeth


	6. Charms Part II

The Epic Journey

Chapter 6

Charms: Part II

It seemed as though for the past hour, Professor Flitwick had been trying his best to do an impression of Professor Binns. So far, not a single wand had been waved and Flitwick's high squeaky voice had soon become synonymous with some kind of verbal torture. Sirius (Lily still didn't know _how_ he got a passing mark in a subject he only dained to attend when it was absolutely essential: when Remus Lupin wasn't there to take notes for his missing friend. Indeed, Lily wasn't entirely sure that Professor Flitwick even knew that Sirius was part of the class!) was serious [no pun intended considering enchanting aeroplane to knock the tiny professor off his pedestal of thick books, although he was unable to do so as his best friend kept twisting around (effectively diverting Sirius' attention) as he attempted to both pay attention – and earn Lily's respect – and continue to look at the girl who had stolen his heart. 

Lily was, in fact, only pretending to pay attention and in fact believed that her continuous glancing at a certain Quidditch player a couple of rows in front (A small miracle that their eyes never mat) was going completely unnoticed and that the sly grin on Alice's face was in fact because Frank Longbottom was sitting two seats away, lightly snoring. And, Alice admitted to herself, at least _some_ of it was. 

By the time the seventh years had finally shaken themselves awake and stumbled out the door, Lily and James – separately and wide awake – had been in the common room for more than ten minutes. Alone. Together. It appeared to be some kind of miracle. 

"Lily…"

"_Lily_…"

"What?" 

She still didn't look up from her essay but her quill had ceased – if momentarily – to scratch on the parchment. To James, it was a victory. 

"Come on." 

"No." 

"Are you going to reject everything I say, irrespective of what it actually is?"

"No."

"Will you come with me?" James paused – Lily thought for dramatic effect – and continued, "Please?" 

Lily looked up from her essay. 

"That's very kind of you but I am going to have to refuse-"

But before she could finish her sentence, James took hold of her hand and proceeded to drag her out of the Portrait Hole, her quill still gripped tightly in her other hand. The passing students in the corridors took no notice as she demanded that she be let go, eventually squealing as James marched out of the Great Hall into the grounds and they were drenched by the rain. Unable to see where she was going, Lily stumbled blindly behind James until he abruptly stopped. Looking around, she saw they were in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, shrouded in fog. 

"What-"

But she was once again unable to finish her sentence, as a warm pair of lips covered her own. Closing her eyes, Lily let herself be drawn into a tight embrace and only fully comprehended what was happening when she found she was running her hand through thick locks of dark, messy hair. Tearing her lips from his, she pushed herself backwards and out of his embrace. James Potter stood before her and Lily found herself speechless in her indignity. 

She was breathing heavily and so was James, as they stood panting in the rain. When she finally regained her breath enough to talk (although her head was still spinning and her heart pumping a million miles a minute), Lily demanded, 

"What was that" Well I _know_ what that was but… why? What _insane_ reason do you have for dragging me out her to the stupid _Quidditch pitch_, _in the rain_ and then _kissing me_!" 

James looked at her and she saw no regret in his eyes, a little helplessness perhaps bu there was something that he was just filled with to the brim. 

"You want to know the real reason?" 

"Yes! What do you think I am? An idi-?"

For the third time in a very short period, Lily was once again cut off mid sentence.

"A beautiful, amazing person who I _still_ can't _believe_ I know." 

James said this quietly and Lily almost didn't hear it over the splashing of the raindrops. 

"How should I answer that?" 

Lily looked him straight in the eye.

"Should I tell you the truth and have one tiny moment of relief before you put me aside? Or should I at least preserve my dignity and my view in the eyes of others?" 

"Lily…"

James stepped forward and held out his hand beseechingly. 

"Why would I do something like that? Or than anyone would think any different of you if you let it happen? I waited for you year after year after year. How could I throw you aside?" 

Sniffing, Lily took a deep breath and gingerly and slowly took James' hand. Smiling up at him through misty eyes, she saw the astonishment and happiness that now shone out of him.

Suddenly, he picked her up and swung her around in the rain and Lily threw back her head and laughed, enjoying the felling of being held close and protectively. Slowly, James put her down and bent his head, but Lily got there first, leaning up and brushing her lips against his. James willingly agreed and they deepened the kiss, standing together in the rain. 

Later, when it had grown dark and they had snuck back to the Gryffindor Common Room (now deserted) they exchanged one last swift, sweet kiss before racing up their respective staircase. At least, they thought so until James slid back down onto the Common Room floor. Giggling, Lily helped him up and he used the opportunity for one last kiss (a little more – hem, hem – _involved_) before going to bed, each with a silly smile on their face. 

And when James finally got to the seventh year dormitories, he was greeted with several funny looks and the question:

"Eh – James? Did you know you have a, err, _quill_ in your hair?" 

A/N: Sorry for the wait everybody and thank you for being so patient. I haven't been able to get onto the Internet for a little while and when I finally did, things had really piled up. I'm having trouble with ideas for the next chapter, so please offer you option on what you think could (or should) happen next. Until next time…

Elizabeth


	7. Do you ever get scared?

The Epic Journey

The Epic Journey

Chapter 7: Do you ever feel scared?

Recap:

_Later, when it had grown dark and they had snuck back to the Gryffindor Common Room (now deserted) they exchanged one last swift, sweet kiss before racing up their respective staircase. At least, they thought so until James slid back down onto the Common Room floor. Giggling, Lily helped him up and he used the opportunity for one last kiss (a little more – hem, hem – __involved__) before going to bed, each with a silly smile on their face._

_And when James finally got to the seventh year dormitories, he was greeted with several funny looks and the question:_

"_Eh – James? Did you know you have a, err, __quill__ in your hair?"_

Do you ever feel scared? Not of spiders or ghouls, but of something deeper, more profound? A primordial instinct, if you will. But you're still drawn to it, like a moth to a flame…

Lily sighed. Well _that_ wouldn't work; sappy; boring, predictable… It was early Saturday morning and the Great Hall was just about deserted, aside from a handful of Ravenclaws frantically studying on the next table. Absentmindedly, Lily reached out her hand and snagged another piece of toast. Chewing thoughtfully, she turned her eyes away from the dishevelled piece of paper before her and gazed instead at Hogwarts' famous enchanted ceiling.

Simply to be ironic and irritating, the weather consisted of a cheery blue sky and the occasional fluffy white cloud floating gaily by. Lily – in contrast – sat with such a fierce expression that several second years further down the Gryffindor table wouldn't be surprised if a dark cloud physically appeared above her head and began shooting lightening bolts. It was just that sort of day.

Hastily folding up the paper and forcing it into her pocket, Lily grabbed another handful of toast and headed out of the Great Hall, through the front doors and out into the grounds. Lily scrunched up her face as the wind – so cleverly hidden inside – hit her with its full force. Autumn was definitely coming to a close and winter seemed to have set in a lot faster than Lily remembered.

Wandering down to the lake, she looked dreamily over its vast depths. Why did things have to be so confusing? She mused. Lily knew it was rationally ridiculous to ask questions of oneself and expect an answer, but she could think of nothing else. The flip of a tentacle from the water startled out of her reverie. It happened again and Lily giggled – despite herself – as ripples crashed along the edge of the lake. Clearly the Giant Squid was flamboyant. Feeling indulgent, Lily flung the now stone cold toast out over the lake, where they were snatched from the air and drawn into the murky depths.

James Potter woke on that particular Saturday morning with an enormous grin spread across his handsome features. It was early, at a time that the majority of the other Marauders would see as unreasonable to be awake: through any great stretch of imagination. Placing his glasses upon his face, he was instantly greeted with the unusual occurrence of a quill lying on his bedside cabinet. His look of delight grew at the reassurance that his memory was more than a longing dream, and so – bounding out of bed – he raced to get ready for the day and sprinted down to the Gryffindor Common Room, waking a very befuddled Peter in the process.  
Making his way to the Great Hall, he scanned the Gryffindor table but saw no familiar flash of red hair, and so decided that she must either not be up yet or have already finished and gone on to her day's activities. Knowing Lily Evans was ever the early and conscientious riser, James opted for the latter. Without further ado, he made to stride out into the grounds but instead collided with a bleary eyed Frank Longbottom, who attempted to engage him on the subject of just how long McGonagall's essay on human transfiguration was supposed to be. Hurriedly muttering something about three feet, James dashed past him and out into the wind swept grounds in search of a vivacious red head.

Alice had already decided that this Saturday was important. Not that she had important essays due in on Monday (none of which she had even remotely considered starting) and most certainly _not_ because she knew that Frank Longbottom had asked to talk to her after breakfast. No, it was because today she – Alice, 7th year Gryffindor, best friend of Lily Evans – was going to be the force that finally got the infamous couple together. But it was also an added bonus that she could classify this as more important than her two foot essay on goblin rebellions for Professor Binns. And Lily was not going to be able to say anything to argue against it.

"Hey."

It was this simple and informal greeting that caused Lily to just about bolt out of her skin and nearly hex the person now standing before her.

"Hey to you back."

James looked at his feet, and then once again gazed at her eyes with a rueful smile.  
"So…"

"So what?"

"Listen, about yesterday -"

"What about yesterday?"

"Well, you remember."

"No. Enlighten me."

James gave a small laugh and decided to concede.

"At the Quidditch pitch, when we kissed."

"I wasn't aware of that."

"What!?" James started. Last night couldn't have been a dream, it was so real… Just like so many others. He ran his hand distractedly through his already messy hair.

"I'm so sorry Lily, my mistake. I'll just be going then -"

Laughing, Lily grabbed his arm and an unexpected electric pulse ran through the both of them. They stared at each other in shock.

Lily mumbled,

"I was just going to say I was teasing. I remember last night. I mean, I _remember_ last night."

She lifted frightened eyes to meet warm hazel ones now staring at her. At first, all she could see in them was shock. Lily attempted to swallow the large lump now forming in her throat. She had made a complete and utter fool of herself, and there appeared to be no way of redeeming the situation or – indeed – their friendship.

"I'll just be going back then."

And she turned…

Only to find that a warm, gentle hand was gripping her arm. Swinging back around, she saw an amused smile forming on James' face.

"You really think I'd let you go," he murmured, and Lily gave a watery laugh and buried her head in his chest as his arms closed around her and softly stroked her hair.

"You gave me quite a scare, you know," James said with a chuckle, pulling Lily's head away from his chest and gently wiping a few stray tears away with his thumb.

"Will things be alright now?" Lily asked with trepidation.

"Different, but always well."

And with that he lent down and gently kissed her. As her hands sank into his hair, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up from the ground. Both of them angled their heads and only finally came up for air several minutes later when they could kiss no longer. Resting her forehead against James' Lily kept her eyes closed and smiled happily as she listened to the sound of laboured breath. Yes, she thought, definitely different but _so_ much better.

AN – I'm sorry that this took so long everyone (I think it's been three months…) but I couldn't find any inspiration until late last night. Plus I've been swamped with homework, assignments and exams; as well as trying to get used to some new medications. Embarrassingly, I also forgot just where in the story I was but now all is sorted and I hope you enjoyed the above. I don't know when the next update should be as it isn't fully outlined in my mind yet but feel free to express a preference as to where you now want this to go.

Until next time!

Elizabeth


End file.
